Known as a conventional photocathode is one constructed by vapor-depositing Sb on the inner face of an envelope, vapor-depositing Bi on the vapor-deposited layer, vapor-depositing Sb thereon, so as to form Sb and Bi layers, and causing a vapor of Cs to react therewith (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).